Average Girl  Chica Normal
by BelCast
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer Fic, asi que por eso es malo . . la historia esta basada en una cancion...  14 de febrero, dices que quieres verme, yo pienso en chocolates y flores...
1. Trama

**HOLA! :D**

**Soy nueva en así que si mi fic es malo es porque soy principiante :3**

**El fic esta inspirado el una canción, así que el titulo no me pertenece, igual que Phineas y Ferb junto con el resto de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y de Dan Provenmire **

Phineas Flynn, era un chico de 10 años, Pelirrojo y con cabeza parecida a la de un Nacho, el tenia un medio-hermano llamado Ferb Fletcher, y claro, una mejor amiga: Isabella García Shapiro.

Isabella estaba secretamente enamorada de Phineas, Phineas no lo notaba, Isabella le podía lanzar 30 mil indirectas y el no se podía dar cuenta de eso.

Phineas, Ferb, junto con el resto de su familia se fueron a Inglaterra Durante 6 años, Junto con sus abuelos paternos, dejando a Isabella triste, tenia que pasar 6 años para volver a ver a Phineas…

Al año, Phineas extrañaba mucho a todos, pero en especia a Isabella… ¿Por qué?

Al los 2 años, Phineas no podía dejar de pensar en Isabella

A los 5 años, se dio cuenta de que el estaba enamorado de ella y que ella también de el

El ya no podía esperar mas para llegar de nuevo a Danville, Verla y decirle lo que el sentía….

A los 6 años, Phineas, Ferb, Su hermana Candace y sus padres Lawrence y Linda regresaron a Danville, llegaron a su casa, desempacaron y Phineas fue corriendo a buscar a Isabella, el estaba ansioso por decirle lo que sentía.

La busco en su casa, No la encontró

Se fue a buscarla al parque, ahí la encontró. Phineas no podía creer que otra vez la estaba viendo. Ella estaba sentada en una banca, parecía que estaba esperando alguna persona, ella estaba mucho mas hermosa que antes, Phineas se quedo hipnotizado el corrió a verla

-Isabella…-Dijo Phineas tímidamente

-Phineas! Hola- dijo emocionada Isabella y lo abrazo, Phineas correspondió el abrazo, pero ese momento feliz duro poco

-Oye, Isa, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo un chico, con 2 helados en la mano

-Yo solo me encuentro con mi mejor amigo de la infancia…-respondió Isabella

-A si…-respondió el chico- ¿Por qué no me lo presentas, Isa?

-Bien…. David, el es Phineas, el es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, acaba de llegar de….

-Ok, ya me lo presentaste, ahora preséntame a mi- interrumpió David

-Bien, Phineas, el es David…

-¿Yyyyy?-dijo David

-Y el es.. –empezó Isabella, luego respiro hondo para soltar 4 palabras- el es mi novio

A Phineas se le destrozo algo por dentro; El corazón

**Bien, esta es la primera parte, pero no se asusten por lo de Isabella y David, ya se que es malo, pero es el primero**

**Y por favor, … que alguien me diga como subir un nuevo capitulo, no se ni donde le puse para que se subiera este fic ._.**

**esto solo es la 'trama' el segundo capitulo se puede decir que es la historia**


	2. 14 de ferbrero

**HOLA!**

**Ya resolví el misterio de cómo subir un nuevo capitulo e.e**

**El titulo no es Mio, es de una canción (la canción es en ingles, pero pondré en **_**cursiva**_** la letra en español por partes) , igual que los personajes, solo David y Leticia me pertenecen, los demás son Propiedad de Dan Provenmire y de Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

"¿Su novio?" pensó Phineas…

Phineas había pasado 6 años sin ver a Isabella, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enamorado de ella, el llego feliz, a el se le destrozo el alma.

Phineas se perdió entre sus pensamientos, Su mirada se perdió hacia la nada por unos segundos

-Phineas, ¿te pasa algo?-Pregunto Isabella, quien notaba que Phineas se quedaba pensando, viendo a la nada

-¿Que?... nada… -dijo Phineas sin ánimos- Tu helado se derrite….

-A, Lo siento Isa- Dijo David- toma tu helado

-Gracias…-agradeció Isabella- ¿Phineas, quieres uno?

-Emm.. No, Gracias, Sabes, ahora que lo recuerdo, no le dije a mi mama que iba a salir, seguro esta preocupada- dijo Phineas triste- me tengo que ir….- acabo y se fue caminando triste

En la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, Candace no estaba, fue con Jeremy, su novio quien no veía desde hace mucho. Su Padre Lawrence estaba en el trabajo Y su madre Linda Flynn fue a comprar unas cosas, Ferb estaba viendo la tele y Perry, su Ornitorrinco y Amigo y fiel compañero desde siempre, acostado en la sombra de ese gran albor que era un tesoro del verano

Phineas se sentó abajo del albor y cargo a Perry, lo puso en sus piernas y lo empezó a acariciar….

-Al menos tu nunca me dejaras Perry…- Dijo Phineas

Phineas respiro profundo, dejo de acariciar a Perry y cuando lo quiso volver a acariciar lo único que sintió fueron sus piernas, Perry desapareció de nuevo- Oye… ¿y Perry?... claro, ahora si soy un completo Forever Alone*

….. Ahora me tengo que hacer la dolorosa idea de que Isabella y yo solo seremos amigos…..

**14 de febrero, día de san Valentín**

Era día de san Valentín, Isabella despertaba cuando recibió una llamada

**NOTA: a partir de qui pondré en **_**cursivas**_**la letra de la canción en español**

-¿Hola?- Contesto Isabella en su celular

-Ah, si hola… soy yo David

-¡David!, ¡feliz día de….

-Si, si ya se –interrumpió- mira, esto es importante, ¿crees que para el desayuno puedas estar en ese nuevo café que inauguraron ayer?

-Claro que si, yo….

David colgó antes de que Isabella acabara de hablar

"debe tener prisa…." Pensó Isabella

Eso no le importo y se empezó a arreglar para verse con el, le escribió una carta, y se fue

_14 de febrero,_

_Dices que quieres verme…._

_Yo pienso en chocolates y flores;_

_Quedamos para el desayuno,_

_Me siento estresada, me prepare durante horas…._

Isabella fue a ese café, entro, aparto una mesa y espero por el….

En ese café había muchas parejas disfrutando el día de san Valentín

"Que romántico…" pensó Isabella al ver todas esas parejas

Otra cosa que también vio fue a una chica, de su edad, corriendo con el maquillaje escurrido debido a sus lagrimas, esa chica estaba llorando, otras 2 chicas fueron tras de ella, seguro eran sus amigas y quería hacerla sentir mejor

"Pobrecita…" Pensó Isabella

En la puerta vio a David, Isabella fue corriendo con el.

Isabella y David nunca pasaron de un abrazo, ni un besito en la mejilla; Hoy era 14 de febrero y quiso dar un paso adelante y darle un beso

Cundo intento hacerlo, Isabella se llevo una gran sorpresa, en vez de darle el beso a David se lo dio a la puerta, David esquivo su beso a propósito

_Corro a la puerta para darte un beso_

_Pero giras tu cabeza para esquivar mis labios_

Otra cosa rara es que David venia de la mano de una chica rubia de pelo largo y ojos de color, David no la soltaba ni ella a el

-¿Y ella es tu amiga? –Pregunto Isabella

-…No…-Dijo David

_¿Quién es ella?_

-Ella se llama Leticia, pero le digo de cariño Lety porque…. –Dijo David, miro a Lety, luego a Isabella y dijo- Porque ella ahora es mi novia

_¿Significa que terminamos?_

-Siento dejarte en esta fecha, Isabella, Pero se acabo esto….

_¡¿TERMINAMOS?_

**Bueno aquí acaba el segundo capitulo,**

**Ya tengo el fina… en mi mente **

**Que feo es dejar a alguien en el día de san Valentín…. **


	3. el dia de Phineas

**HOLA…. y perdón por la tardanza :s, es que ya regrese a la escuela :p**

**El titulo del fic y la canción no son míos, igual que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb; solo David y Leticia me pertenecen y creo que jamás los volveré a usar._. **

En la residencia Flynn-Fletcher estaba la familia sentada en la mesa, para el desayuno, Phineas se veía triste, el quería pasar este día con Isabella.

-Familia, hoy es el día de San Valentín- Dijo Linda Flynn, madre de Phineas, Ferb y Candace- así que hice un pastel ideal para este día.

Finalizo Linda y trajo un pastel color Rojo, rosa y blanco

"Rosa y blanco…." Pensó Phineas "...Esos son los colores favoritos de Isabella… mejor sácate de la cabeza esa idea Phineas…."

Phineas le dio una mordida a su pieza del pastel

"Sabor vainilla…. El favorito de Isabella"

Después de comer ese pastel, Phineas intentaba olvidarse de su tristeza, hace mucho que no hacia nada extraordinario, talvez pase el día con su hermano Ferb

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Ferb?- Le pregunto

-lo siento, voy a salir-le respondió su hermano

-Pero… ¿A dónde?

-¿Recuerdas a Vanessa?, voy a pasear con ella

Talvez pase el día con Candace….

-Hola Candace… -Saludo Phineas

-Ah, Hola Phineas, lo siento no tengo tiempo

-¿tu tampoco?

-Si, lo siento debo salir con Jeremy, me llamo y va a pasar por mi en 2 minutos, Adiós

Talvez pase el día con sus padres….

-¡Phineas!-Llamo Lawrence Fletcher a si hijo- te quedaras solo por esta tarde, tu madre y yo saldremos

Tal vez con Perry, su mascota, no hace gran cosa…. Según Phineas, pero le gusta estar con el

-¿Oye, Y Perry?... un momento…. ¿A quien se lo estoy preguntando? Si yo estoy aquí solo en la casa como el Forever Alone….

"…Solo en la casa… ¡Claro!. Bufford y Baljeet" Pensó Phineas

Se fue de su casa, pero cometió un pequeño error, dejo la puerta cerrada y no se llevo sus llaves, el no se dio cuenta de eso

Cuando fue a la casa de Baljeet vio que el y Bufford salían

-Hola Baljeet, Bufford-Saludo Phineas

-Ah, Hola Phineas- Respondió Baljeet

-Hola- Dijo Bufford

-¿A donde van?- pregunto Phineas

-Yo a la convención de Nerds-Respondió Baljeet

-Y yo a la de bravucones-dijo Bufford- salimos a esperar la camioneta, que curioso que las 2 convenciones sean en el mismo lugar y nos lleve el mismo transporte

En eso paso una camioneta Que decía "Convenciones: bravucones & Nerds" Baljeet y Bufford ya sabían que se debían ir

-Adiós- Dijeron el Bravucón y el Nerd

Subieron a la camioneta y cuando se fueron, Phineas pudo escuchar un canto algo pegajoso que no tenía mucho sentido, Nerds y Bravucones diciendo en unísono

"la convención, la convención, la convención, la convención, la convención…"

Al parecer, todos tenían algo que hacer, y también alguien con quien estar, todos menos Phineas…

-Si esto fuera un comic para CC…-dijo Phineas- yo seria el cuadrito de al final que dice "Forever Alone"

**._. Bueno, el capitulo anterior todo fue de Isabella así que todo este capitulo es todo de Phineas ._. e.e para los que no saben Forever Alone es un Meme de Internet **

**Forever Alone= Siempre solo**

**:3**


	4. Chica Normal

**Hola a todos :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y les gusta mi fic me hacen feliz :) **

**e.e talvez no les interese, pero el 17 de septiembre cumplo años :3**

**Aclaro, de nuevo, que el titulo no es mío, es de una canción en ingles y los personajes no son míos, son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, los genios que crearon Phineas y Ferb :D**

**Recuerden: **_**las cursivas son parte de la canción**_

**Regresemos a Isabella:**

Isabella se quedo congelada por un momento, tenia una carta en la mano, no estaba tan inspirada por alguna razón, si la carta era linda pero no tenia mucho sentimiento; esa carta parecía que se la estuviera escribiendo a su amigo David y no a su novio David. Isabella de la impresión soltó la carta, David la levanto y se la dio. Isabella la tomo y pensó "¿Por qué me dejo por ella?" pero después reacciono y la vio: Leticia era Rubia, no era natural, pero era rubia, Tenía ojos grandes y azules, era extremadamente delgada y alta.

_Te di mi corazón y una dulce carta de amor_

_Pero me las devolviste y dijiste "ella es mejor"_

_Y ahí fue cuando mi mundo se derrumbo_

_Ella camina como la chica de tus sueños_

_Con sus labios de Angelina _

_Y talla 0 en jeans_

_No puedo creer que no vi esto venir_

_Ella es hermosa…_

Isabella vio su reflejo en la ventana y no vio más que a otra chica como cualquiera

…_.Y yo solo una chica normal_

-Lo siento….-Dijo David- espero que no te lo tomes mal y todo siga bien….

_Tu dices "Lo siento"_

Isabella reacciono después de perderse entre sus pensamientos "¿Qué? ¿Terminamos? ¿Por qué? ¿En esta fecha?" pero sonrío, aunque no estaba feliz….

_Y yo sonrió…._

_Pero por dentro estoy rota_

-Bien…-dijo Isabella con un tono algo triste- Feliz san Valentín

_Yo dije_

"_Ok, Feliz día de san Valentín"…._

"Feliz san Valentín", la mas grande mentira de Isabella.

…_La más grande mentira que he dicho_

David la vio, le sonrío y se fue. Isabella, quería parecer que no le importaba mucho, así que fue amable con ellos dos y a lo lejos les grito "¡Adiós!".

Cuando vio que se fueron, ella se sentó muy triste en un asiento vacío del café, ahora ella estaba triste, pero no tanto, le dolió, pero no mucho…. Ella no pudo mas y lloro

Isabella se dio cuenta de algo: La lista de ex –novias de David: Sarah, Pelirroja y de ojos cafés, era linda, Ángela, Rubia y ojos verdes, algo llenita pero era muy linda, también recordó a Jazmín, tenia el pelo castaño y ojos azules, era bonita, y claro, Isabella, ojos azules y cabello largo, era muy linda, ahora la próxima "victima" era Lety, David las había abandonado cuando encontró una las linda que la otra.

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes?" Pensó Isabella

_Ahora ellos se van y yo digo "adiós"_

_En cuanto se van empiezo a llorar_

_Puse mi fe en el equivocado_

_Esto termino_

_TERMINO_

_Te di mi corazón y una dulce carta de amor_

_Pero me las devolviste y dijiste "ella es mejor"_

_Y ahí fue cuando mi mundo se derrumbo_

_Ella camina como la chica de tus sueños_

_Con sus labios de Angelina _

_Y talla 0 en jeans_

_No puedo creer que no vi esto venir_

_Ella es hermosa…_

…_Y yo solo una chica normal_

"Que tonto es…." Pensó Isabella "¿dejar a alguien el 14 de febrero?, ¿Quién seria tan cruel para hacer eso? Y solo se fija en lo exterior, en lo físico, como si los ceñimientos no importaran, que malo es…. Pobre Leticia, no la culpo"

_Ahora ellos se fueron felices_

_Borre su firma de la mesa_

_El es un tonto_

_Es un perdedor_

_Es un abusador del amor_

La razón porque Isabella no estaba del todo triste es por esta: Aun estaba enamorada de Phineas….

*Recuerdo*

Isabella tenía 13 años, era la más linda de la secundaria y tenia muchos pretendientes

Pero ella quería a Phineas, a nadie más.

-Isabella, ya sácatelo de la cabeza-le dijo una chica de ultimo grado, líder de porristas- eres genial y muy linda, mira cuantos te persiguen

-No, el regresara-dijo Isabella

-Un clavo saca otro clavo

-No bases hechos con canciones

-Mira, yo se lo que te digo, yo lo hice y me funciono

-Ya basta, si quieres, tu hazlo en tus asuntos, en los míos yo tomo mis decisiones-Dijo Isabella Arta de esa chica y se fue

-¡Tu toma mi consejo!- le grito

3 años después tomo ese consejo, cuando David le pidió ser su novia después de una amistad.

5 meces después regreso Phineas, pero Isabella sentía lo mismo por el, pero aun así quería sacárselo de la cabeza; el nunca le hizo caso a todas sus indirectas

*fin del recuerdo*

Isabella seguía sentada en la silla, perdida entre sus pensamientos cuando llego Phineas, algo aburrido y triste, se sentó en la barra y dijo

-Sam, lo de siempre

Sammuel, o Sam como le decían, le dio a Phineas un helado napolitano, cuando apenas se lo iba a comer, vio a Isabella, Sola, triste, igual que el….

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, el próximo capitulo es el final :p**


	5. Ultimo Capitulo

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO!**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo, ojala que les guste, pero primero responderé a cada uno de los comentarios (si no quieres leer esta parte sáltate a las letras normales._.)**

**: gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia! Me ayudan de mucho :) **

**Yop: aunque quisiera matar a David no puedo, talvez me sea útil en algún otro fic en donde si se muera._. Y lo de forever alone no fue fruto de tu imaginación, conozco a los memes :B**

**Soy tu fan 3: si la escuela es una tortura **

**Sahia Huuyga**** : que bueno que te gusta :D a mi me gusta que te guste e.e**

**Forever Alone xDDD:no, tu eres genial :D si me llego la inspiración cuando estaba viendo Bob esponja ._.**

**Zuperisabella:Gracias por comentar, y lo mismo digo, que viva el phinbella :D**

**Lindo fic: no me molesta que te de mi Facebook, qui el link de mi perfil: ****.?id=1095038545****y el de mi pagina de administradora: ****.com/pages/oO-ByBella-Oo/108243612594390****pero recuerda felicitarme este 17 de septiembre :B Ok no._.**

**Genial fic D: yo respeto mucho a las personas que les gusta y hacen el ferbella, pero a mi no me gusta, pero quien sabe, en algún momento llegue a hacer uno: p**

**Bueno, ahora si, el ultimo capitulo, recuerden **_**cursivas son parte de la canción**_

Isabella estaba sola, con la cabeza recargada en la mesa, Phineas la vio y pensó "será que… no, no creo que en esta fecha la deje… o talvez…" el pelirrojo recordó que a Sarah, una de las ex de David la dejo en su cumpleaños, a Jazmín la dejo en Navidad y a Ángela la dejo la fecha en que cumplían 7 meses de novios. A todas en fechas importantes.

Phineas quería ir a saludarla y pasar el día con ella, pero no podía, por alguna razón. Sam, el heladero se le acerco, el era un señor ya adulto, pero le daba consejos a los adolescentes ya que el vivió muy duro la suya y aprendió mucho de eso, Sam ya

conocía a Phineas y su historia, también todo lo de Isabella, una vez viendo la cara de Phineas ya sabia lo que pasaba…. Además de que escucho toda la conversación de Isabella y David.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Sam, aprovechando para limpiar el lugar donde estaba sentado Phineas, que por estar pensando su helado se estaba derritiendo

-Bueno, pues… la verdad no se

-¿Quieres estar con ella verdad?

-Si….-Sam, de nuevo le había leído su mente- pero David es muy celoso y….

-David se suicido

-¡¿Se suicido?

-O rompió con Isabella, algo así…-Bromeo Sam

-Balla… ya me había… emocionado-Phineas le siguió la broma- Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Me lo dijo un pajarito…

-¿un pajarito?... ¿Twitter, verdad?

-Si, mira, ya esta entre los 10 mas mencionados-Dijo Sam y le mostró una laptop a Phineas, pero no para que viera "Los 10 mas mencionados en Twitter" si no para que viera una foto, una foto tomada hace 15 años, era Phineas, con un pañal y una playera blanca y una raya naranja, era Phineas de bebe, junto a el, una pequeña niña con u2 moños al lado de su cabeza y un Jumper rosa, debajo una playera blanca, era la bebe Isabella. Después de ver esa imagen, Sam le mostró otra, Phineas e Isabella a los cinco años, luego ambos a los 10 años, finalmente, a los 16 años.-Mira bien las fotos Phineas, ahora, se que no las quieres ver, pero también debes ver estas tres- y después de eso, Sam mostró una foto, eran Isabella y David, en una fiesta, la otra era Isabella y David comiendo helado y la tercera… David intentando limpiar el helado que derramo a Isabella.- ¿Ves eso?

-Si…el chocolate no se quita

-no eso no… bueno, también, pero otra cosa, mira a Isabella, te esta viendo, tiene un brillo especial en los ojos, en todas las fotos esta así, porque estas tu, y las de David, sus ojos se ven normales, porque le haces falta tu… no te quedes con las ganas de hablarle, ¡ve con ella!.

-¿Cómo conseguiste las fotos?

-ah, están en el perfil de Isabella en su Facebook

Isabella estaba triste porque puso su fe en David, pensaba que el era el indicado para sacarse a Phineas de su corazón, pero no pudo. Isabella quería olvidar a Phineas porque ella pensaba que nunca la vería mas que como una amiga, nunca le hizo caso a todas sus indirectas por mas directas que fueran, Phineas nunca se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de Isabella. Ahora Isabella estaba Sola. No solo había perdido a David como novio, sino también como amigo, aunque el fuera un tonto, presumido y superficial, también era amigable y ayudaba a sus amigos. Isabella esta sola en el día de san Valentín…

_14 de febrero_

_Me siento triste y sola_

_Nadie quiere abrazarme…._

_Te di mi corazón y una dulce carta de amor_

_Pero me las devolviste y dijiste "ella es mejor"_

_Y ahí fue cuando mi mundo de derrumbo…_

_Ella camina como la chica de tus sueños_

_Con sus labios de Angelina_

_Y talla 0 en jeans,_

_No puedo creer que no lo vi venir…_

_Te di mi corazón y una dulce carta de amor_

_Pero me las devolviste y dijiste "ella es mejor"_

_Y ahí fue cuando mi mundo de derrumbo…_

_Ella es hermosa…._

_Es hermosa..._

_Ella es tan hermosa…._

_Y yo una chica normal_

Alguien se sentó junto a Isabella, era Phineas y su helado napolitano a medio derretir

-Hola, Isabella ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Isabella vio a Phineas, no sabia si llorar o sonreír, si llorara, seria triste que entre tantas parejas hubiera una chica con un llanto desenfrenado, si sonriera, seria una sonrisa falsa… pero seria fuerte sonreír en momentos tristes.

-Ah, hola Phineas. No estoy haciendo nada

-Bien…-Phineas no sabia que decir…-¿quieres de mi helado?

-pero…¿Cuál helado?

-Este-dijo Phineas, pero cuando vio su helado ya estaba completamente derretido

Sam observaba todo desde su lugar junto a su ayudante Jim

-Este helado se descuenta de tu paga- Le dijo Sam a Jim

-Isa, estas triste ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto Phineas a Isabella

-Si y no…. Bueno si… sigo no… no se

-Me entere

-bueno… quien fue ¿Facebook, Twitter o Sam… o la cabeza de bebe?

-un pajarito

-bien, entonces fue Twitter

-pero fue lo mejor, David nunca me agrado

-pero apenas y lo conocías

-bueno, nunca me agrado por una gran razón-Phineas volteo a ver a Sam, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, Phineas dio un gran respiro, necesitaba mucho valor para decir esto, cerro los ojos muy fuerte y dejo que salieran las primera palabras que se le ocurrieran-Porque David era tu novio, y yo no quería que el fuera tu novio-Dijo Phineas rápidamente y abrió los ojos, cuando los abrió, vio a Isabella con una cara sorprendida. Después, Isa sonrío y le pregunto a Phineas

-Y…¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque yo quería ser tu novio, Isabella!-Dijo Phineas casi gritando-eso era muy obvio y tu no te dabas cuenta…

-espera un momento…- lo interrumpió Isabella- tu no eras muy obvio, YO era muy obvia, recuerda todo esto… "que varonil" "me convenciste con nuestros nietos" "la ciudad del amor" "¡lo tengo!" y el mas obvio de todos "No sabes, Phineas no te lo imaginas, que vengo por verte a ti cada día…" entre muchas otras cosas…

-Pero, eso significa que…. Bueno, y ¿tu aun…?

-Si, siempre, cada vez mas, un poquito mas y créeme que me da miedo

Phineas sonrío y le dijo algo despacio, 2 palabras, que a pesar de ser tan cortas significaban mucho y no eran fáciles de decir

-Te Amo-Le dijo finalmente Phineas a Isabella

-Y yo a ti- Le respondió Phineas

Sam, quien estaba viendo, sintió como lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no era emoción, era otra cosa

-¡Oye!-dijo Sam a Jim, quien puso un plato de cebollas al lado de su jefe

Sam vio como Isabella y Phineas salían del lugar, el sonrío

Phineas llego a su casa junto con Isabella, había recibido la llamada de Candace, quería que todos fueran a casa, tenia una noticia que darles, y Phineas también, así que llevo a Isabella.

En la sala, todos estaban ansiosos por saber la noticia, Candace estaba sentada en las piernas de Jeremy, estaba roja y feliz, igual que su novio

-Bien, ya fue mucho misterio, Candace, ya dinos por favor, se me va a quemar los frijoles- Dijo apresurada la señora Flynn

-Bien… Jeremy y yo…. ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Pero todos se quedaron callados

-¿matar animales, Candace?-Pregunto su padre

-No, casar de ir de casa no, casar de casarse-respondió la pelirroja

-¿te vas a suicidar?-pregunto su hermano menor Phineas

-No… mira-dijo Candace y les enseño un hermoso anillo de compromiso que tenia puesto

-Ah…. –dijeron todos en unísono-… ¿¡Que!

De repente todos fueron a abrazar a los novios y a felicitarlos

-Bueno, yo también tengo algo que decirles-Dijo Phineas- Isabella y yo…

-No es necesario- lo interrumpió Ferb- ocupa el lugar numero 3 en los mas mencionados en Twitter.

Después de esto, todos felicitaron a Isabella y a Phineas, todo era perfecto al fin…

31 de Diciembre

Sam, para celebrar el año nuevo, invito a sus mas cercanos amigos y parientes a una celebración de año nuevo, pero como siempre, no faltaban los típicos 'colados', en este caso, David y Leticia. Lo 'raro' es que David venia de la mano de otra chica

Isabella y Phineas pasaron en frente de ellos, Phineas le dijo a Isabella

-Oye…¿esta bien que quiera ver que pasa?

-No vale la pena…. Pero yo también quiero saber

Ferb se les acerco y dijo:

-Dos cosas: 1.- Para eso esta Sam, Facebook, Twitter y la cabeza de bebe, 2.- están parados debajo de un muerdago.

Isabella y Phineas vieron hacia arriba y si; estaban debajo de un muerdago. La madre se Phineas y Ferb estaba grabando todo, y claro este momento no podía faltar en el video, cuando Linda estaba a punto de grabar la escena del beso, Phineas tapo la cámara con su mano y se escucho un pequeño "mua"

**Pésimo._. :p pero como ya había dicho antes, es mi primer fic, el que viene será un Fervanessa :3 **

**Fósiles**

**Tatata**

**Fósiles**

**Tatata**

**Fósiles**

**tatata**


End file.
